Earth-10005
X-Men/Fantastic Four Movie Universe Timeline '1832' *James Howlett is born (4) '1845' *James Howlett's powers manifest and he kills his father (4) '1861' *James Howlett and Victor Creed fight in the American Civil War. (4) '1866' *Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits through his work with pea plants.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics '1915' *The basic principles of Mendelian genetics are applied to the fruit fly.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics '1917' *James and Victor fight in World War I. (4) '1944' *Erik Lehnsherr is imprisoned by the Nazis in Poland, and discovers his powers. (1)(5) *Sebastian Shaw kills Lehnsherr's mother. (5) *Charles Xavier meets and befriends Raven Darkholme. (5) '1945' *Logan and Victor fight in World War II. (4) *Logan is a prisoner of war in Nagasaki, Japan the day the atom bomb was dropped. He saves the life of Japanese soldier Ichirō Yashida. (6) '1949' *Erik Lehnsherr moves to America. '1953' *James D. Watson and Francis Crick discover the double helix structure.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics '1960s' *Sebastian Shaw forms the Hellfire Club. (5) '1962' *Shaw and the Hellfire Club try to start World War III. (5) *Erik goes to seek out for Shaw and kill him. (5) *The CIA starts to investigate Shaw. Moira MacTaggert witness a meeting with the Hellfire Club and Colonel Hendry, she goes to seek out for Charles Xavier. (5) *In his first attempt to kill Shaw, Erik meets Charles Xavier for the first time. (5) *Erik and Charles teams up and both tries to recruit mutants for training to stop Shaw. they recruit Angel Salvadore, Armando Muñoz, Alex Summers and Sean Cassidy. They also approached James Howlett, but he immediately rebuffed them. (5) *Shaw kills Armando Muñoz and recruits Angel to the Hellfire Club. (5) *Xavier uses his old house for train his new recruits and forms the first X-Men. (5) *Erik and Charles build the second Cerebro on Charles Mansion. (1)(2) *Hank McCoy mutates into the Beast. (5) *The group goes to stop Shaw and the Hellfire Club, Erik kills Shaw, United States and the Soviet Union struck up a quick alliance to destroy the mutants Erik tries to kill them aswell, but is stopped by Charles and Moira, Charles is paraylzed in the process, he and Erik parts way, The Hellfire Club and Raven joins Magneto. (5) *Charles decides to open a school for mutants and erases Moira's memories of the event. (5) *Erik forms the Brotherhood of Mutants and recruits Emma Frost. (5) *A young Bolivar Trask hypothesizes the link between traceable higher-order brain function and certain genetic mutations.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics '1963' *Azazel and Angel were killed by Project Wideawake. *Mystique shoots and kills President Kennedy. http://www.thebentbullet.com/ *Magneto is implicated in the shooting of Kennedy. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1963 '1965' *Xavier opens a private boarding school with a hidden agenda: to ensure young mutants have a safe haven to study and safely develop their powers. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1965 '1967' *Trask Industries is founded.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/about '1972' *Congressional investigators seeking evidence of an improper relationship between Trask Industries and the Nixon White House are stymied when they discover that 18½ minutes of a meeting between Bolivar Trask and President Nixon have been completely erased. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1972 '1973' *Through a defense contract with the Nixon administration, Trask Industries begins production and deployment of the Sentinel Mark I. While the heavily funded project raised the level of national security capabilities, it also resulted in America moving away from the Gold Standard. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1973 *The events of Days of Future Past (7) '1974' *James Howlett and Victor join the the Vietnam War. (4) '1975' *Charles Xavier appears before the U.S. House of Representatives in a private closed session, asking for mutant freedoms including integration and privacy. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1975 *William Stryker recruits James and Victor to the Team X. (4) *The team starts to search for a mysterious meteorite fragment in Africa. Logan leaves the team when he refuses to be involved in Stryker's mass killings. (4) '1976' *Bolivar Trask revolutionizes the world of prosthetics through DNA-generated artificial limbs. http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics '1977' *Sanger, Gilbert and Maxam sequence DNA for the first time.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics *Athletics officials adopt a genetic testing policy in partnership with Trask Industries in which no athletes carrying the mutant X-gene can compete in professional sporting events. This occurs following the investigation of Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver, who broke 8 world records in track and field events. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1977 '1979' *William Stryker sends his son to Xavier school in hopes of curing him from his mutation, but he remains uncured. (2) *Stryker begins to work with Victor and sends Victor to kill every single member of Team X. Meanwhile he sends Kayla Silverfox to keep an eye on James Howlett, she and James eventually starts relationship. (4) *As Victor keeps killing the Team X members, Stryker goes to find James, but he doesn't want to do anything with him. (4) *Stryker has both Victor and Kayla fake her death. (4) *In order to get revenge on Victor, Logan joins Stryker's Weapon X, where he gets his adamantium bones, but escapes after he learns that they will erase his memories and that they want to use his DNA for Weapon XI. (4)(2) *After Stryker team kills an eldery couple who befriended James, he swears revenge on Stryker and Victor. (4) *He with the help of Gambit goes to the Three Mile Island, where he descovers that Kyla is alive and worked for Stryker. (4) *As Kayla and James go to free some mutants and her sister, Stryker unleashes Weapon XI/Deadpool. (4) *Kayla is shot as she helps the mutants. (4) *Charles Xavier recruits the young mutants (including Scott Summers) and escapes the island. (4) *James and Victor fight Weapon XI and they "kill" him, Victor escapes. (4) *James is shot with adamantium bullets by Stryker and loses his memories, Kyla dies from her injuries, but not before she forces Stryker to walk until his feet bleed - and keep walking". Stryker unwillingly does so. until he's he is picked up by the military police (4) *James, now Logan tries to find awnsers about his past. (4)(1) *After the battle was over, Deadpool reaches for his head, revealing that he's alive. (4) *Trask Industries unveils the Sentinel Program.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics '1981' *Erik Lensherr and Charles Xavier visit Jean Grey. (3) '1984' *Popular televangelist minister, Bob Bell, and his organization, “The Human Majority,” champion a strong anti-mutant movement. Among their principles is the belief that disease is God’s curse for mutant integration. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1984 '1986' *The Chernobyl nuclear power plant melts down, causing a spike in premature mutant expressions for generations. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1986 '1988' *A few renegade mutants knock down a mile-long section of the Berlin wall in an act of protest, killing 23 people and injuring over 200. The protest alarmed citizens of West Germany, sparking anti-mutant policies. The Berlin Wall stands today and East Germany has been designated as a mutant zone. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1988 '1989' *In partnership with Trask Industries, the FBI unveils a method of using DNA evidence at crime scenes to identify criminals. Off the record, Trask Industries also begins building a private Mutant Registry from this database of DNA, with plans to sell the information to wealthy world governments. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1989 'Early 1990's' *Victor Creed is recruited by Magneto into the Brotherhood of Mutants. (1) '1991' *As the global conversation on mutant-human relations grows, South Africa proudly declares their country a unified and united refuge for all. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1991 '1994' *Genetically engineered food products enter the US market.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics *The Zapatista resistance, aided by mutant freedom fighters, engages in armed conflict against the Mexican government in Southern Mexico. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1994 '1997' *Angel tries to remove his wings (3) '1998' *An early attempt at the cure for the x-gene fails when animal testing goes awry, causing widespread sickness commonly referred to as Mad Cow Disease. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/1998 '2001' *The U.S. Government contracts Trask Industries to build Camp X-Ray in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. The Camp is a detention center for mutants dangerous enough to be deemed national security threats. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2001 '2005' *Marie D'Ancanto powers begins to appear when she kisses her boyfriend and drains his life sending him into coma, she then leaves home and takes the name of Rogue. (1) *Rogue meets up with Logan in a bar, the two bond when Logan brother Victor attacks them in an attempt to kidnap Rogue, but they're saved by Storm, Jean Grey and Cyclops and are taken to the Mansion, where Rogue becames a student. (1) *Mystique then kidnaps the Mutant Registration Law supporter Robert Kelly and sends him to Magneto base. (1) *Magneto uses a machine for turn Kelly into a mutant, but the machine weakens him. (1) *The X-Men and Wolverine head to find Rogue but she's captured by Magneto in the process. (1) *Mystique then goes to Cerebro and poisons it. (1) *Robert Kelly makes it to the X-Men Mansion and dies. (1) *Xavier is poisoned by Cerebro and goes into a coma when he tries to find Rogue and Magneto. Jean Grey uses it for find Rogue. (1) *Fight at the Statue of Liberty, Magneto tries to use Rogue for power up his machine and turn the world's leaders into mutants, Toad, Sabertooth and Mystique are all defeated in battle, Sabertooth and Mystique survives, Toad is killed, Magneto is taken to a plastic prison after he's defeated. (1) *Xavier recovers from the coma and visits Erik, who vows that he will escape prison. (1) *Mystique disguises herself as Senator Kelly. (1) '2006' *Logan goes to Alkali Lake in hopes of finding answers about his past. (1)(2) *William Stryker brainwashes Kurt Wagner to kill the president, but the attempt fails. (2) *Logan arrives to Alkali Lake, but it is abandoned and demolished. Disappointed he returns to the X-Mansion. (2) *Stryker visits Magneto and brainwashes him so he can reveal the location of the X-Mansion. (2) *Storm and Jean go to find Nightcrawler to ask him about his assassination attempt. (2) *Stryker uses a brainwashed Yuriko Oyama to capture Scott and Xavier as they visit Erik. (2) *Stryker's team arrives at the Mansion and sedate young Mutants so they can be captured. Stryker is reunited with Logan. John Allerdyce, Logan, Bobby and Rogue all escape the mansion. (2) *In Alkali Lake, Xavier is tied to a chair with a helmet supressing his abilities. Jason Stryker starts casting illusions on his former mentor. (2) *Magneto escapes prison. (2) *Storm, Jean and Nightcrawler meet with Logan, Pyro, Bobby and Rogue. (2) *As their jet is about to crash, Magneto saves them. Magneto and Mystique form a temporary alliance with the X-Men in order to stop Stryker. The Brotherhood and X-Men head to Alkali Lake. (2) *Jason's illusions lead Xavier into Stryker's version of Cerebro. He begins to target all of the mutants and starts to hurt them. (2) *Wolverine fights Lady Deathstrike and kills her. (2) *Magneto and Mystique enter Stryker's Cerebro. Mystique shifts into Stryker and tells Jason that there's been a 'change of plans'. Jason tells Xavier to target humans instead and he does so. (2) *The secret lab in Alkali lake begins to collapse as the dam is collapsing, from a premature unleashing of Phoenix from Jean Grey. (2) *Stryker tries to escape, but is stopped by Wolverine, Logan demands for answers about his past, but Stryker refuses. Logan heads back to the lab to save everyone, leaving Stryker chained to the leg of his helicopter. (2) *Stryker manages to get himself out of the chain, but before he can get up, Cerebro's effects get to him and begins to hurt him. (2) *Magneto re-secures Stryker with chain, leaving him for dead. (2) *As Magneto and Mystique are about to leave, Pyro joins the Brotherhood of Mutants. (2) *Xavier snaps out of his illusion. He, Storm and Nightcrawler escape the lab with all of the captured Mutants. (2) *Logan meets up with Stryker one last time, Stryker vows to Wolverine that someone will end what he started, Logan leaves Stryker to die. (2) *The dam collapses, but the X-Men jet loses power. Jean uses her powers to stop the water and to power up the plane again, as the jet is powered up, she lets the water fall on her supposedly killing her and Stryker. (2) *Several months after Jean's death, Scott is still mourning her loss. He returns to Alkali Lake, where she died. (3) *Worthington Labs announced the 'cure' to the Mutant X gene, adapted from the powers of Leech. Magneto raises an army of the Brotherhood of Mutants in response. (3) *Scott is killed by Jean Grey, who emerges as Phoenix. Logan and Storm head to recover Jean, but Jean escapes and joins Magneto. Xavier then reveals to Logan that he had been creating mental barriers within Jean's mind to suppress Phoenix. (3) *Hank McCoy returns to the X-Mansion and rejoins the X-Men. (3) *Magneto and Pyro intercept a prison transport carrying Jamie Madrox, Cain Marko and Mystique, The former two are freed, however, Mystique is de-powered by a guard and abandoned by the Brotherhood. (3) *Storm, Logan and Xavier head to Jean's old home. However, Magneto leaves with Jean after she kills Xavier, blasting him into particles. (3) *Logan tracks the Brotherhood to a forest in Canada. However, Magneto discovers him, but not before Logan discoveres the Brotherhood's target of Alcatraz Island. (3) *Warren Worthington III, Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake and Peter Rasputin join the X-Men, and the X-Men head to Alcatraz. (3) *Magneto, Jean, Pyro, Juggernaut and the Brotherhood head to Alcatraz Island by diverting the Golden Gate Bridge. A fight ensues between the Brotherhood and the X-Men, allied with the local military force, armed with developed plastic 'cure' weapons. The result of the combat ends with the Brotherhood dead or de-powered, along with Magneto, injected with the cure by McCoy. (3) *Upon an attack by military reinforcements, Phoenix is unleashed from Jean Grey and destroys Alcatraz, threatening to engulf the planet. The mutants and humans escape, however, Logan stays to confront Jean as he is partly immune to her powers. He then kills Jean to end the destruction. (3) *Mutantkind becomes accepted into society and Rogue returns to the X-Mansion having taken the cure. (3) *Later, Erik sits alone in an outdoor chess event, and regains his powers. (3) *Scientists with HGP publish the first complete map of the human genome.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics *Recognizing the need to improve human-mutant relations, the President appoints Beast as ambassador to the UN. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2006 '2008' *The U.S. erects a 2,000 mile long wall along the Mexican border. Politicians maintain that the structure is a necessary measure for the prevention of illegal immigration. Others contend that the wall is a last-ditch effort to contain Mexico’s growing population of mutant rebels. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2008 '2009' *After a string of breakouts from Camp X-Ray by high-powered mutants, Trask Industries develops a collar to inhibit mutant abilities. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2009 '2010' *Xavier’s School for Gifted youngsters closes. Trask Industries renovates the mansion into a research facility. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2010 '2011' *To protest the billion dollar “mutant cure” arms race led by Trask industries, Yashida Corp and other multinational pharmaceutical companies, Occupy Wall Street marches from the X-Mansion to Zuccotti Park. Sentinels attack the peaceful mutant demonstration. In the ensuing chaos, Warren Worthington III, the mutant known as "Angel", is killed. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2011 '2012' *Clarice Ferguson, Blink, is instrumental in smuggling 30 detained mutants out of Trask prison camps. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2012 *Logan exiles himself from the X-Men and lives as a hermit in Canada, haunted by Jean's death. At a bar, he is found by Yukio, a mutant who can see people's deaths, sent by Yashida, now dying of cancer. (6) *Logan and Yukio head to Japan, and Logan meets Yashida's family- his son Shingen and his grand-daughter Mariko. Yashida, now a technology CEO, tries to convince Logan he has a way to transfer his immortality to himself, ending Logan's 'curse'. Logan refuses, but mutant Viper induces a parasite into Logan's body in his sleep. (6) *The next day, Logan is informed Yashida has died. He attends his funeral, but a Yakuza gang attempts to kill Mariko. Logan and Yukio retaliate, but after several shotgun blasts, Logan realizes his healing factor is inactive. He then escapes with Mariko, escorting her to her home in Nagasaki after a fight on a Shinkansen bullet train. (6) *Shingen's bodyguard, Kenuchio Harada, meets with Viper, who employs him to find Logan and Mariko. (6) *In Nagasaki, Mariko is kidnapped by the Yakuza. Logan and Yukio confront Mariko's fiancee, corrupt Noburo Mori. Mori reveals it was Yashida who arranged for the kidnapping, who conspired with Shingen. (6) *Logan and Yukio head to Yashida's home to find Mariko, but she is taken by Harada's ninjas. Logan uses Yashida's X-Ray machine and finds the parasite, latched onto his heart. He attempts to extract it, but Shingen in samurai armour intervenes and fights Yukio. Logan then recovers and kills Shingen. (6) *Logan tracks Mariko to Yashida's home village. He then is captured by Harada and taken to Yashida's compound. (6) *At the compund, Viper reveals her plans to extract Logan's immortality, doing so by the use of the Silver Samurai, a large adamantium automaton. Logan escapes with the help of Mariko, but the Silver Samurai cuts off Logan's adamantium claws with it's charged katana and kills a reformed Harada. Yukio fights and kills Viper. (6) *Logan fights the Silver Samurai and is defeated. The Samurai reveals itself to be Yashida and proceeds to extract Logan's healing factor from his blood, regaining his youth. Mariko then stabs Yashida with Logan's cut claws, and Logan kills Yashida with his regenerated bone claws. (6) *Mariko becomes the CEO of Yashia Corp, and Logan and Yukio, as his bodyguard, leave Japan (6) '2014' *Magneto and Charles Xavier approach Wolverine in an airport. (6) '2015' *Trask Laboratories unveils groundbreaking ability to create a hybrid gene with mutant DNA.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics *Hank McCoy is dragged from his home and murdered by an angry mob of Human Majority protesters outside his home in upstate New York. http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2015 '2018' *Dr. Gregory D. Burnett revolutionizes a method of growing synthetic stem cells.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics *Bishop, a Camp X-Ray escapee, builds a global network of mutant resistance dubbed the “Free Mutants.” http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2018 '2020' *Trask Industries announces Sentinel Mark X program.http://www.trask-industries.com/#/genetics '2023' *The events of Days of Future Past (7) Note *Despite Charles and Stryker saying that it has been almost fifteen years since Logan lost his memory, for the timeline to make sense, the first film has to have been set in 2005 when it should be in 1994 as X-Men Origins: Wolverine was concluded in 1979 the same year as the real life Three Mile Island incident. X2: X-Men United was six months after X-Men, and X-Men: The Last Stand occurred a few months after X2 in 2006. The future segments of X-Men: Days of Future Past are set in 2023, 50 years after the Sentinel Program was established in 1973. Movies *''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) *''X-Men'' (2000) *''X2: X-Men United'' (2003) *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006) *''The Wolverine'' (2013) *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) *''Fantastic Four'' (2015) Comics *''X-Men: The Movie Prequel Magneto'' (2000) *''X-Men: The Movie Prequel Rogue'' (2000) *''X-Men: The Movie Prequel Wolverine'' (2000) *''X-Men 2: Nightcrawler'' (2003) *''X-Men 2: Wolverine'' (2000) *''X-Men: First Class: High Hand'' (2011) Video Games *''X-Men: The Official Game'' (2006) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) Continuity Errors Some of these could be explained in subsequent sequels/prequels *'Charles and Erik' **In X-Men Charles tells Logan that he met Erik when he was 17 years old. In the X-Men: First Class they met when they were in their 30's. **In X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Xavier is bald and walking, whereas at the end of X-Men: First Class Xavier is wheelchair bound while still with hair, though this could be explained in Days of Future Past because Charles is seen walking in most promotional pictures. **In X-Men, Xavier doesn't know why he can't find Magneto using Cerebro, but in First Class Xavier witnesses the effects of the helmet Magneto wears, though the helmets are different designs. Judging from this, one could assume that Xavier is unaware of Erik's new helmet. *'Dr. Shaw and Dr. Hank McCoy' **In X2 Sebastian Shaw is seen debating with Dr. Hank McCoy about the mutant phenomenon. X2 is set in the 2000s, while this movie is set in the 1960s (40 years earlier). In the movie McCoy is already transformed, while he is a 'normal person' in X2. This could be explained by an image inducer, revised version of the formula that accelerated his fur growth, or a reverse mutation, something that has been done numerous times in the comics. It could also be pure fanservice and not meant to be considered as the actual Shaw, or McCoy. *'Storm and Cyclops cameos' **Storm and Cyclops presumably appear as children when Charles uses Cerebro for the first time, in 1962. Both mutants are children, which would place their adult selves in the first film at slightly older than they actually were. **Storm has an alleged cameo in X-Men: First Class, but she is a teenager. This movie is set in the 1960s, while X-Men Origins: Wolverine, where Storm is a little girl, is set in the 1970s. However Storm was only seen in trailers for X-Men Origins: Wolverine not the final cut of the film. Also, seeing as how it has yet to be confirmed that the girl in First Class is Storm, one could assume that she may be a blood relative, since Storm comes from a long line of African tribesman with white hair. *Two characters named Emma with the ability to turn the skin into diamond: Kayla Silverfox's child sister Emma from X-Men Origins: Wolverine (set in the 1970s), and the adult Emma Frost in X-Men: First Class (set in 1960s). As only the latter shows telepathic abilities like the comics version, it can be assumed the former is an original character based loosely on Emma Frost and a different character. *The X-Mansion is not the same as the Mansion in the first three movies, they could have moved into a different mansion between the 1960s and the first film. However the producers say that the mansion in First Class is meant to represent the one in the original trilogy. Also, the mansion may have been renovated to accommodate a school. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Moira MacTaggert is portrayed as being a British Doctor while in First Class she is an American CIA agent. References Category:Earth-10005 Category:Timeline